worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement value System
This meant that their personal assets were weighed against a compensation value and what they got wasn't financial data but an achievement value. The reason why they didn't get new financial data was that most physical assets were left on earth and an economic system without fixed capital was a bunch of useless numbers which couldn't buy you anything. Achievement value was going to play an essential part in planet Hope. It was similar to merit points, which players could use to buy different permission levels. The federal government split the permission levels into SSS, SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, F. Nine ranks, different permission levels would get you different resources and different statuses in society. The SSS permission level was unique, and only Gaia had it. To activate this permission meant one needed to check the core data of Gaia and one needed to get 75% agreement by the people before he could use it. SS permission level was also unique, and it belonged to the president, and it was only when he was in power. When his term ends, the permission level will be passed to the next president. Which meant that the max that ordinary residents could get was the S permission rank. The F rank required one to have no less than 100 points, and up every rank, the points required will increase by 10 times. So for one to get an S rank, he needed at least 100 million achievement value. The compensation lowest value was 0.01, and the highest was 0.0001. The higher one's assets, the lower the compensation value. If a resident had less than 10 thousand credit, he would get the 0.01 compensation value. If he had more than 100 million credits, he would have 0.0001 compensation value. In other words, a person with 10 thousand credits would obtain 100 achievement value. A rich man with 100 million credit would get 10 thousand achievement value and obtain the D permission level. A person with 10s of billions would be able to get A million achievement value and get the B permission level. In the whole world, only the father of the Free City Lord Jack Dawson, Yabu Dawson had 100s of billions of credit and could obtain 10 million achievement value and obtain the permission level. The compensation value didn't only take into account one's assets but also one's occupation. Of course, this targeted scientists, scholars, researchers, artists, etc. Based on the results from Gaia, out of the billion migrants, 200 million got the lowest F rank, mostly underage kids who could only reach the basic 100 achievement value. For example, Bing'er only had 100 achievement value. Her smart pet, Xue'er, was considered a personal item as you could bring it on board and thus wasn't calculated into private assets. The remaining 800 million were mostly E permission levels. Those that got a D permission level were only around a million people, who were those with 100 million in net worth, including scientists, researchers and political personnel. Those that obtained the B permission level had only 500 people including billionaires, national treasure level scientists and high-grade officials in the federal government. As for the A level, there were less than 10. Their identities were kept an enormous secret. As for whether anyone got the S level, it was an even bigger secret. Ouyang Shuo estimated that there would be no more than 3 people. Ouyang Shuo had obtained the E rank with 2000 achievement value, mainly because of the 800 thousand credits in his account. Strictly speaking, the compensation system was a massive disadvantage for the strong powers. Rich folk would only be higher than an average person in regards to their permission level. When the system was revealed, it faced much disagreements from the strong powers. Both parties took a step back and agreed that Earth Online wouldn't make any promotions and would start a year early to give these big powers a lead. So why did they pay so much importance to Earth Online? Was it just only because there were authentic secret manuals? No, the reason was that there was a second chance to obtain achievement value. This was to give commoners a chance to come back and have a higher starting point in planet Hope. It was also to calm down commoners from being angry that the rich who had lost everything still obtained such high permission levels. The federal government set that before reaching planet Hope, Gaia would calculate all the player's assets and based on a specific ratio change it to achievement value. Please take note that this change didn't have any reducing factors, meaning that the higher your assets, the more achievement value you would receive. This was also Ouyang Shuo's end goal to obtain a lead and raise his permission level and as such forge a strong base when he entered planet Hope. Apart from that, there was a bonus for lord game mode players